The present disclosure relates to storing images, and more specifically to grouping similar images and sharing data between those images to reduce storage space.
Image compression is a type of data compression for digital images that attempts to minimize storage space without visually degrading the images. Typically, image compression may be either lossy or lossless. A lossy compression is an irreversible image compression, therefore the image is not completely recovered after image compression. A lossless compression is a reversible image compression, allowing for the image to be completely recovered after image compression without degrading the image.